Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style)
1931 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Slappy Squirrel We Should Cry *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Playful Heart Monkey Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (1931 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:1931 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG